Último suspiro
by lara water
Summary: Último dia de Lilian e de Thiago, antes de morrerem, contado através de uma série de song fics...
1. Babies

**O último suspiro...**

Capítulo 01 – Babies...

_They're tiny and chubby and so sweet to touch_

Lilian acordou meio sem saber direito o porque. Olhou para o relógio do seu lado... 03:27 da manhã do dia 31 de outubro. Se remexeu de novo na cama tentando se lembrar o porque tinha acordado.

Logo á sua mente, a memória de Dumbledore falando que ela, Thiago e seu filho corriam perigo... Maldita profecia! Esse era o único pensamento que consegui lhe vir a cabeça ao longo daqueles meses. Também, estava exausta, cansada, apavorada. Nem exisitiam tantos adjetivos para demonstrar sua preocupação.

De uma maneira meio angustiante, andou pelo longo corredor e foi até o quarto do filho para ver como ele estava.

   
_Soon they'll grow up and resent you so much _

Harry dormia tranquilamente no seu bercinho, abraçado á uma vassoura de brinquedo. Lílian não pôde deixar de sorrir. Mesmo com uma Guerra acontecendo lá fora, e o medo de algo acontecer com quem mais ama nessa vida, Harry lhe passava um sentimento de tranquilidade e de que no fim tudo ia terminar bem…

Lílian olhou novamente para Harry... Dessa vez encarando a vassoura. Thiago havia comprado para Harry no seu primeiro aniversário, e saia voando um pouco mais de meio metro antes de saber andar direito. Sorriu culpada... Havia tentado tirar a vassoura do filho, mas ele não vivia sem ela... Sem ela, ninguém conseguia dormir, muito menos falar na casa.

Thiago havia ficado extremamente feliz ao perceber que Harry tinha um verdadeiro dom em voar... Quem sabe não jogaria quadribol?

Esse pensamento aterrorisava Lílian... Mas, como seria o futuro? Será que Harry iria jogar quadribol? Ou teria que viver com o peso de uma profecia idiota nas costas? Será que ele iria morrer?

_  
Now they're yelling at you and you don't know why_

Lilian enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos negros (e totalmente despenteados) do filho, não pôde se conter.

Não sabia o porque, mas quando pensava em morte, não pensava, não via o filho morrendo. Via a si mesma morrendo, encarando os olhos daquele assassino. Daquele desgraçado que havia matado seus pais... o mesmo desgraçado que havia matado os pais de Thiago...

_And you cry and you cry and you cry / And you cry and you cry..._

Lílian encarou mais uma vez o filho, e para seu espanto, ele também a encarava com os mesmo olhos verdes. Lílian sorriu... Harry parecia preocupado, mas logo voltou a dormir, agarrado a vassoura...

Lílian começou a chorar baixinho... Como é que ela podia se imaginar morrendo e deixando seu filho sozinho nesse mundo. Lílian se conteve e olhou para a janela... não sabia até quando, ali seria um lugar seguro...


	2. Teto de Vidro

**Nota da autora...**

Hum, antes de mais nada olá a todos que estão lendo a minha fic... Antes que se pergutem, que música ou poema que era aquele do capítulo 1, só umas observações...

Essa fic está sendo escrita meio que no improviso! Sim, porque a minha fic, que já ta sendo feita (Nem tudo é o que parece ser...) depende de uns elementos do passado de Thiago e lílian apresentados nessa fic... e depois, queria mostrar como eu imagino o fim que eles tiveram...

No último capítulo, a relação de todas as música usadas... Brigada!

**Capítulo 2 – Teto de Vidro**

_Quem não tem teto de vidro  
Que atire a primeira pedra_

         Thiago olhou para Lílian de manhã bem cedinho. Porque ela estava com aquele olhar vidrado... Um olhar parecendo que não tinha muito tempo.

         Riu por dentro... Que besteira de se pensar. Estavam seguros, seguros, sim, seguros! Escolher Pedro certamente foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter feito em toda sua vida... Não havia com que se preocupar...

_Andei por tantas ruas e lugares   
Passei observando quase tudo  
Mudei o mundo, gira num segundo  
Busquei dentro de mim os meus lares  
E aí, tantas pessoas querendo sentir  
Sangue correndo na veia  
É bom assim, se movimenta está vivo  
Ouvi milhões de vozes gritando..._

         Thiago encarou seu prato por um instante. Não tinha fome... nem muito menos lílian... já o seu filho, comia com gosto, sempre perto da vassoura que havia dado em seu aniversário...

         -Sorrindo porque? – perguntou Lílian com sua voz calma... Como ela parecia calma e distante ao mesmo tempo? Uma sensação ruim passou por Thiago... não havia com que se preocupar... estavam seguros... – Thiago? – perguntou mais uma vez com a mesma voz calma

         -Que ah... – disse Thiago encarando Lílian. Não podia deixar transparecer sua preocupação idiota. Estavam seguros. Estavam bem! – eu só estou imaginando o Harry daqui alguns anos... Sabe, jogando quadribol...

         Encarou mais uma vez Lílian... Ela parecia não ter escutado uma só palavra... parecia que estava distante, com uma expressão triste... parecia que estava morta. Não, que besteira de se pensar... ela está bem, Harry está bem, você está bem – pensou sem muita convicção – Tudo está bem... Não há com que se preocupar.

         -Não quero que ele jogue – disse finalmente com um sorrisinho quase imperceptível – Não consigo vê-lo a meio metro do chão, imagine a 15 metros de altura...

_Eu quero ver quem é capaz  
De fechar os olhos e descançar em paz  
  
Quem não tem teto de vidro  
Que atire a primeira pedra_

Thiago sorriu... Imaginou o filho jogando quadribol, se desviando de balaços, mergulhando de 15 metros para pegar o pomo. Sim, Harry ia jogar quadribol.

         -Acho que ele vai se dar muito bem em tudo – sorriu satisfeito para a esposa que o pegava no colo, e para o desapontamento de Lílian, Harry estava agarrado a vassoura. Sorriu por dentro: definitivamente, Harry iria jogar quadribol – em quadribol, será um ótimo aluno, mas com certeza não será monitor... Será que nem o pai, né campeão?

         -Convencido... – disse Lílian encarando Thiago com a mesma expressão mórbida de antes – Com certeza Harry irá ser excepcional, mas nada de quadribol! – disse marcando muito bem quadribol.

         Thiago sorriu por dentro

         -Pensava que ia dizer: Que nem o pai, nem vem... E monitor com certeza!

         Lílian finalmente sorriu

         -Oras... Ele tem que se divertir né... Ainda mais com que o aguarda...

         Lílian baixou os olhos para encarar o filho tão rapidamente que Thiago se assustou. Ela estava certa... Harry não seria um garoto normal... Thiago imaginou o filho, um pouco mais velho, enfrentando Voldemorte... Imaginou o filho morrendo... depois imaginou a si mesmo morrendo... depois imaginou Lílian...

         Não  - pensou tão rapidamente que ficou imerso em seus pensamentos – Tudo vai ficar bem, ninguém pode fazer nada... mas, e se algo acontecesse?

_Andei por tantas ruas e lugares   
Passei observando quase tudo  
Mudei o mundo, gira num segundo  
Busquei dentro de mim os meus lares  
E aí, tantas pessoas querendo sentir  
Sangue correndo na veia  
É bom assim, se movimenta está vivo  
Ouvi milhões de vozes gritando...  
  
Quem não tem teto de vidro  
Que atire a primeira pedra_

         Lílian pôs Harry no chão com um cuidado assustador: também, pensou Thiago, não se pode esperar outra coisa de uma curandeira... Não podia esperar que curandeiros seriam descuidados com o bem estar de quem mais amavam, mas daquele geito, dava até medo...

         Harry olhou para Thiago com aqueles olhos verdes brihantes... penetrantes. Thiago parou de se preocupar, sorrindo para o filho. Parecia que aqueles olhos o confortavam... O deixavam mais calmo.

         Thiago viu Harry subir em cima da pequena vassoura e sair voando (Thiago sempre sorria quando Harry voava e Lílian sempre quase tinha um ataque) pela imensa cozinha, passar raspando em Bonny (a elfa doméstica da família, junto a Goddoy) e para o desespero de Lílian, sair para os jardins pela porta dos fundos...

         -Se ele se machucar – disse Lílian indo atrás do pequeno Harry voando que nem louco pela propriedade – Você vai ver só Thiago Potter!

         -Calma Lílian – disse Thiago andando até a porta e ver o filho voando pelos canteiros de flores e depois ir rodopiando pela imensa fonte em forma de leão – Não podemos ficar sempre tão preocupados assim...

         Lílian o encarou com um ódio mortal. Como assim não podia ficar tão preocupada assim? Será que Thiago continuava a mesma besta de antes? Será que ele não conseguia entender que o filho poderia morrer? Que eles poderiam morrer? Que o filho carregava nas costas uma profecia tão idiota que mudaria toda a vida e o destino dela, dele, do filho?

_Na frente está o alvo que se arrisca pela linha  
Não é tão diferente do que eu já fui um dia  
Se vai ficar, se vai passar, não sei  
E num piscar de olhos, lembro o tanto que falei,  
deixei, calei  
E até me importei_

         -Como assim Thiago Potter? – perguntou ela fazendo com que a porta se fechasse tão fortemente que o barulho fez espantar milhares de pássaros que estavam no jardim voassem assustados. Harry parara de rodopiar na fonte agora encarando a mãe – Não devemos nos importar com o que nosso único filho terá que enfrentar? – agora ela o encarava tão friamente, uma expressão de puro medo e ódio – Você ainda continua o mesmo arrogante de antes então? – perguntou de uma forma tão assustadora que Thiago a encarava com receio de algo explodir...

         -Não – disse ele a encarando a esposa com uma expressão tão séria... a mesma expressão de quando soube da profecia... de quando soube que Voldemort estaria atrás deles sem descanso algum... a mesma expressão quando acusou Bella de ser a espiã... de quando acusou Sirius de a ajudar na espionagem... – Quis dizer em respeito dele voar e você ficar assim... Você acha que eu não me preocupo é? – disse ele encarando Lílian – Dia e Noite eu penso se é melhor, se foi melhor, se eu fiz a coisa certa... Se eu não errei acusando Bella, acusando Sirius... Se eu não errei ao indicar Pedro como fiel do nosso segredo... – ele suspirou – Como é que eu me sinto sabendo que talvez não estejamos mais vivos para ajudar e apoiar nosso filho no futuro, quando ele mais precisar? Que talvez a carga que ele tem sobre seus ombros seja maior do que imaginamos? Que talvez nosso filho morra?

         Lílian agora chorava baixinho encarando o céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem... É claro que ele se preocupava... se preocupa assim como ela... como ela podia ser tão idiota...

         Thiago andou devagar e a abraçou por trás. Beijou unicamente o pescoço da esposa. Podia ver que ela estava chorando. Thiago agüentou firme... Ele não podia chorar... Ele não iria...

         -Desculpa... – disse Lílian se virando – Só estou com medo... – disse olhando para Harry que estava agora sentado no chão olhando para ela com os mesmos olhos verdes – medo por nós, por Harry...

_Mas não tem nada, eu tava mesmo errada  
Cada um em seu casulo, em sua direção  
Vendo de camarote a novela da vida alheia  
Sugerindo soluções, discutindo relações  
Bem certos que a verdade cabe na palma da mão  
Mas isso não é uma questão de opinião  
E isso é só uma questão de opinião  _

-Eu sei... – disse Thiago agora com uma voz distante encarando Harry – mesmo se algo nos acontecer, Harry vai ficar bem... Nada acontecerá a nós, eu prometo...

         Harry olhava para os pais distraído... era muito novo para entender o que estava acontecendo... mas mesmo assim, olhava. Querendo entender, querendo saber porque...

         Lilian foi até Harry e o pegou no colo. Harry, normalmente diria que não, mas ele deixou. Lilian o pegou, e notou que Harry não estava com a vassoura na mãozinha...

         Thiago pegou a vassoura e deu a Harry. Será que Harry sabia o que estava acontecendo... Não, era muito jovem...

         -Nada vai acontecer Harry... – disse Thiago – Eu prometo que sempre vamos estar com você.


	3. Everytime

**Capítulo 03 – Everytime**

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Um estrondo enorme na porta do andar de baixo, Thiago e Lilian acordaram assustados. Já era de noite. O que que tinha acontecido lá embaixo? Thiago pegou a varinha e os óculos e desceu as escadas cautelosamente, enquanto Lílian se sentou na cama...

         Será que – não – pensou Lílian enquanto pegava a varinha e descia as escadas ao lado do marido. Isso não pode estar acontecendo – pensou mais uma vez... Thiago parecia estar pensando o mesmo.

         Com uma ordem simples de Thiago, as velas se acenderam no andar imediatamente...

_Everytime__ I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Com receio Thiago desceu os poucos degraus da escada discretamente. Com um horror, Thiago ficou branco... Mais branco que o lençol ou a margarida mais branca que exista no mundo.

-Lilian – disse com a voz baixa, mas em completo pânico – É ele, pegue Harry e vá...

         Lílian parara de descer as escadas com um profundo horror... Com uma expressão morta, triste, desesperada, subiu as escadas aos tropeços correndo para ir no quarto do filho...

         -Ora, ora Potter... – disse uma voz gélida atrás dele – Nem ao menos deu em sua esposa um ultimo beijo é? Que tipo de marido é você?

         Thiago se virou as pressas. Parado diante do sofá, estava ele... o homem que acabara de destruir sua vida, a de seus pais, a de milhares de pessoas...

         -Não há necessidade de se dar um último beijo – disse ele com rancor – porque não será a ultima vez que eu a vejo...

         Voldemorte deu uma risada fria e gélida... Com receio, Thiago encarou aqueles olhos vermelhos...

         Antes que Thiago pudesse dizer algo, Voldemorte gritara algo... Não entendera as palavras...

         Mas aqueles segundos durara mais que uma vida inteira. Muita luz verde o atingia, enquanto relembrava de tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido na vida...

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Como ultimo pensamento viu Lilian e Harry sorrindo para ele… tudo ia acabar bem… seu corpo foi atingido, enquanto tinha a sensação que flutuava... Com um bac surdo caiu no chão... Thiago estava morto... Podia ver relances de Voldemorte rindo de felicidade, enquanto tinha vontade de se levantar e o matar... Mas não podia, não conseguia se mexer...

         Num profundo desespero, percebeu que a imagem ia desaparecendo aos poucos... Por favor, não... Thiago não tinha medo da morte, mas tinha medo do que ia acontecer a Lílian e a Harry... Com um ultimo olhar viu Voldemorte subir as escadas e por um instante tudo ficou escuro...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

         Lílian ouviu a risada gélida enquanto pegava Harry no colo e trancava a porta do quarto... Iria morrer pelo seu filho e pelo seu futuro... Assim como Thiago havia feito...

         Doeu em seu peito a imagem de seu marido morto... Por um instante pensou em como poderia ter sido, se não tivesse brigado com ele por 7 anos... Pensou nos momentos felizes que tiveram juntos... Lílian começou a chorar enquanto segurava Harry tão bem guardado nos braços, que o fez sorrir...

         Lílian chorou ao ver o sorriso no rosto do filho... Imaginou orgulhosa no tipo de pessoa que o filho ia se tornar. Uma pessoa forte, decidida, inteligente e jogador de quadribol... aquela idéia não a atormentava mais... sorriu imaginando o filho adulto, sendo feliz...

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

A porta se abriu com um baque surdo. Lílian não se virou, beijando Harry na testa uma única vez: você vai ficar bem... disse tão baixo que Harry a ouviu sem saber de onde tinha vindo a voz...

         Lílian se virou lentamente ao olhar para Voldemorte. Sim, na frente dela estava o homem... o monstro que estava matando tantas pessoas... sim, na sua frente estava o responsável pela morte de Thiago, de seus pais...

         -Saia da frente – disse Voldemorte com a varinha em punho

         -Não – disse Lílian abraçando ainda mais forte o filho – Nunca seu monstro... Jamais deixarei que toque num único fio do meu  filho...

         Vodemorte riu... riu com gosto, riu de uma maneira tão escrachada, tão horrível, que Lílian ficou com nojo dele... Como alguém podia fazer o que ele faz? Como aquilo poderia ser humano?

         -Me entregue o menino sua tola! – disse Voldemorte – Você não precisa morrer... só quero o garoto... me entregue o garoto!

_Ohhhh__  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

         Lilian deu um passo para tras horrorizada… Nunca ia deixar aquele ser encostar em Harry… Nunca!

         Tudo o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Voldemorte lançou em Lílian a maldição da morte, enquanto caia com um baque surdo de costas no chão, Harry cutucava a mãe dura no chão.

         Lílian viu tudo acontecer: a luz, o seu passado... Harry a encarava tristemente... estava sozinho no mundo agora... sem o pai... sem a mãe... sem ninguém...

         Lílian podia ver relances do que acontecia... Voldemorte ria, enquanto Harry chorava tristemente... a cutucava, pedia por um abraço... Pedia um carinho, um beijo...

         A ultima coisa que Lilian conseguiu ver foi Harry lhe dar um beijo na testa, repetindo o ato de carinho que havia feito nele pouco antes. Lílian queria se levantar, defender o filho... Queria dizer que o amava e que nunca ninguém o faria mal...

         Queria dizer o quanto o pai o amava também, que ele nunca estaria sozinho... Que ela sempre estaria por perto... Queria dizer que sentia muito por ela o estar deixando a mercê da própria sorte... queria apenas o abraçar e pedir desculpas...

         Como se estivesse flutuando, Lílian viu Harry chorando pedindo para que ela acordasse, e para o fim de tudo, ela só via escuridão...

_After all...__  
After all...._

         /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

         Os vizinhos se supreenderam ao ver que uma luz enorme branca saia de todas as janelas da casa dos Potter. Imediatamente ouviram um som agudo de alguém gritando, de uma explosão enorme que devia ter acontecido dentro daquela casa.

         A casa parecia que ia desmoronar, mas não desmoronou. A mansão permanecia intacta.

         Imediatamente, aurores foram avisados, pessoas se reuniram ao redor da casa. O que estava acontecendo ali?

         Um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos negros entrou correndo pelo jardim, entrou apressadamente de dentro da casa, onde pode reparar no corpo de 2 elfos (que ele conhecia muito bem) estuporados no chão da cozinha...

Mais adiante, com uma expressão de ódio no rosto, estava Thiago... morto. Só agora reparou que todos os móveis da casa estavam destruídos, reduzidos a cinzas e alguns estavam inteiros, mas danificados... Os quadros estavam destruídos, rasgados, as paredes haviam perdido a pintura... O que poderia ter causado aquilo? Chorou baixinho ao se ajoelhar do lado do seu melhor amigo murmurando: eu te perdôo...

         Subiu as escadas lentamente ao se dirigir para o quarto do afilhado e percebeu a situação ao ver Lílian caída de costas enquanto Harry a cutucava chorando pedindo para que ela acordasse...

         Também percebeu que o garoto estava inteiro, embora todo o resto não. Pegou o afilhado no colo e percebeu na sua testa, uma cicatriz em forma de raio... Compreendeu na mesma hora: Voldemorte fora vencido, mas por quanto tempo?

         Descendo com o afilhado chorando perguntando porque a mãe não acordava... e se deparou com horror quando Harry viu o corpo do pai... ele ficou tão triste, que a pouca cor que tinha nas paredes desapareceu...

         Sirius beijou o rosto do garoto dizendo que tudo ia ficar, terminar bem...

Ao sair da casa com Harry no colo, os vizinhos, todos perguntaram o que havia acontecido...

         Sirius explicou que Lílian e Thiago estavam mortos... e que Harry havia sobrevivido ao ataque de Voldemorte... Todos olharam espantados para o garoto que apenas chorava...

         Perguntava ainda da mãe, do pai... de Bonny e de Goddoy... Chorava cada vez mais alto, fazendo com que varias pessoas chorassem junto a ele... Hagrid se aproximou de Sirius e disse que precisava levar Harry... ele disse que não, mas hagrid disse que tinha que levá-lo...

         Sirius o beijou na testa e entregou a moto a Hagrid... Hagrid pegou Harry com uma mão com extremo carinho... ele parecia cansado, estava quase dormindo...

         E quando finalmente dormiu, viu seus pais em sonho dizendo que eles sempre estariam juntos!


	4. Everybody Hurts

**Prólogo**** – Everybody Hurts**

"Filho,

se estiver lendo isso é porque eu e sua mãe estamos mortos. Sentimos muito por estarmos te deixando só nesse mundo cruel que é a nossa realidade. Mas tínhamos que contar... Não podíamos partir sem antes te falar, te explicar o porque…

_When your day is long and the night  
The night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life  
Well hang on  
Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries  
and everybody hurts, sometimes ..._

Nós morremos por você. Morremos para te garantir um futuro, morremos para dar a chance de viver a você. Ninguém pode estar mais triste, desconsolado que nós. Sua mãe enquanto le essa carta, chora e eu, tenho que adimitir, que também estou. Sentimos muito, mas muito mesmo. Espero que essa carta sobreviva, ela sempre estará nessa casa… Dei ordens a Bonny e a Goddoy lhe entregarem quando você voltar...

Nunca desista filho, jamais desista…

_  
__Sometimes everything is wrong,  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (hold on)  
If you think you've had too much of this life  
Well hang on_

Jamais desista pare star em uma situação difícil, jamais desista… Nunca! Entendeu? Você é forte, é capaz de enfrentar tudo o que acontecer! Tenho certeza que você nos dará orgulho, como nos dá agora... Nesse instante, você está dormindo abraçado a sua vassoura… Sim, você voa nela, mesmo que a meio metro e sua mãe odeia… Não a culpo… Ela é uma otima curandeira e se preocupa conosco mais do que é saudável…

_  
__'Cause everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hands, oh no  
Don't throw your hands  
If you feel like you're alone  
no, no, no, you're not alone  
  
_

Eu escrevo essa carta com uma imensa culpa nos ombros: foi eu quem mudei de fiel do segredo... Sirius, eu preciso me desculpar dele... o acusei de ser o espião, mas só agora eu percebo que não foi ele... Deve ser o Pedro... Por favor, diga a ele que eu sinto muito, mas muito mesmo... Mas mesmo assim, quero me desculpar de você...

Disse a mim mesmo que não iria fazer uma carta triste, para te deixar...Queria algo que não fosse tão mórbido... mas não há como... Sinto muito!   

_  
__If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much  
of this life, to hang on  
  
_

Você não tem idéia de como nós o amamos! Acho que nunca saberá exatamente, me desculpe... Desculpe a mim e a sua mãe, por favor filho! Queríamos estar do seu lado quando você mais precisar, sentimos muito por qualquer sofrimento que tenha sentido e não estarmos do seu lado para dizer que tudo está bem... Que tudo ficará bem...

Eu mal consigo mais escrever, a noite já está caindo... Mesmo assim, Nós te amamos... e morremos por você  quando foi preciso... morreríamos de novo, de novo e de novo, só para você ter um futuro e uma vida!

Sim, uma vida sem nós... Sua mãe está te pondo pra dormir agora, está cantando uma musica que você adora... e sua expressão é tão calma, é tão serena...

Tenho certeza que será capaz de vencer qualquer dificuldade em seu caminho...

_  
__Well everybody hurts,  
sometimes, everybody cries,  
And everybody hurts ...  
sometimes  
But everybody hurts sometimes  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on,  
hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
  
_

Mais uma vez, peço o seu perdão. Espero que a carta não tenha ficado triste... a minha intenção não é fazê-lo chorar... e sim ver que eu e sua mãe, sempre estaremos com você, até o fim... e lembre-se: você não está sozinho...

_  
__Everybody hurts  
You're not alone_

Pois todo mundo sofre, consiga conforto em seus amigos.  Não se resigne, Oh, não! Não se resigne! Nunca! Quando você sentir como se estivesse sozinho. Não, não, não, você não está sozinho...   
  
Se você está por sua própria conta nesta vida, Os dias e noites são longos,   
Quando você sentir [que] teve demais desta vida para conseguir persistir... Lembre-se: nós te amamaos!

                                                                           Lilian e Thiago Potter

                                                                                     31/10/1981

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

**Nota da autora: **

Espero que tenham gostado, viu pessoal... Tentei não fazer uma carta muito melosa, e acho que consegui... pelo menos na minha opinião...

Ah, os 2 ultimos parágrafos, é a tradução de uma parte da musica Everybody Hurts...

Obrigada por terem lido,

Bjos Lara

Lista de músicas:

Babies – Phoebe Buffay de Friends (sim, eu peguei da série Friends)

Teto de Vidro – Pitty

Everytime – Britney Spears

Everybody Hurts – R.E.M.


End file.
